


The Harem Knight

by Shadowangel615, The_Crowmother



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Pure Smut, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crowmother/pseuds/The_Crowmother
Summary: (Y/N) is a Knight reknown for his strength and valor in battle, but few know of the Harem that he has built over the years...





	1. You and Your Party

 

Name: (Y/N) (L/N)

Role: Protagonist

 

 Name: Eliza (L/N)

 Role: Little Sister/Mage

Name: Angela Brightwurth

Role: Cleric

Name: Erin, The Dark Claw

Role: Support/Dragoness


	2. The Death Hand

Name: Eto

Role: The Harbinger of Death/Death Hand General

Name: Whitman

Role: The Everlasting Vessel/Death Hand General

Name: Terry Risso

Role: The Dog of The Crow/Death Hand General/The Crow Goddess' Bodyguard

Name: Dust

Role: Death Hand Archmage

 

Name: Emily, The Crow Goddess

Role: The Crow Goddess/Death Hand's Leader

Name: Amelia, The Beaming Hope

Role: Death Hand General/Death Hand Training Officer

Name: Thorus, The Lightbringer

Role: Death Hand General/Blackguard Paladin Deserter

Name: Lauren, The Wraith of Morenfell

Role: Death Hand General/Death Hand Spymaster

Name: Victor, The Madman

Role: Death Hand General/Death Hand Vanguard

Name: 24

Role: Death Hand Acolyte/Terry's Lover


	3. The Dragonesses

Name: Frostfall

Role: Dragon of The North

Name: Cet (Set)

Role: Dragon of The East

Name: Rona

Role: Dragon of the West

Name: Sora

Role: Dragon of The South

Name: Erem

Role: Death Dragon

 

More To Be Added In The Future...


	4. Prologue

 You could hear it in the distance, the war cries as Death hand and Blackguard fought for control of Morwen. You were a knight, but not from either side. You were a drifter who wandered from battle to battle with your sister, a cleric, and a dragoness, whom were also your Harem. Your sister walked to your side after reaching a hilltop and looked at the fortress ahead of you all. You would be joining the battle soon, but not until the horn sounded for you four to join the fight.

 Your sister leaned onto your shoulder and said, "come on, the others are waiting back at the tent."

 You gave her a nod and said, "let's not keep them waiting then."

 You followed her back to the Death Hand camp, which wasn't very far off. Instead it was just at the foot of the hill, signaled by the campfires within the trees down below. When you two entered the camp, you were met with the ominously dressed warriors wandering the camp as they waited eagerly for battle. As you passed them by, you came across Eto, the leader of this siege and the one issuing your orders at the moment. He sat cross legged, at a dark altar, gaining his strength to summon up his "pets" to wreak havoc on the enemy. 

 "Victor will return soon, once the walls are breached and their defenses exhausted." Eto said, keeping his focus on the altar.

 "And if he dies?" You asked.

 "No one can kill a Construct of The Old Gods, not completely anyway." He said.

 You crossed your arms and said, "And how long until he breaks through?"

 "A half hour, ready yourself." Eto said and remained silent after that.

 You sighed and nodded before returning to your tent with your sister beside you to find Angela and Erin there waiting for you. Angela was reading from the Holy Codices, a set of books relating to the medicine God, Albel, and his teachings. Erin, on the other hand, was feeding her dragonlings, rubbing her index finger across the top of their head to show her maternal affection to the creatures you helped her give birth to. Angela looked up through her faith, keeping her eyes shut was required by the priests and priestesses of Albel, as it supposedly allows the corruption to spread to them.

 "Hello (Y/N)." She said in a calm tone, "Albel smiles on us all today."

 "Hello to you too Angel." You said and turned your gaze to Erin as well, "and to you too Erin."

 Erin looked up from her Dragonling, whom she named Burmit, and said, "hello (Y/N)."

 "We'll be joining the battle soon, about half an hour." You said, "We have time to say our goodbyes to one another before we're off."

 The Priestess smiled and giggled as she set down her codex softly after shutting it and got up to walk over to you. Your sister led you over to the large bed and helped you unclasp your armor and set it gently to the side so as not to damage it as Angela dropped her white and gold robes to the ground. She let your sister strip down as well while she helped you out of the tunic and breeches you wore under your armor to reveal the strong build beneath. She got down to her knees and rubbed your length in one hand while her other massaged your balls. Your sister stepped beside you nude as she did and placer her hands on your shoulder and chest before pulling you into a deep kiss while Erin sent her dragonlings outside. She stripped out of her armor and approached you after having produced another egg earlier that she wanted you to get rid of. She wasn't one for sex really, but she followed you since she both loved you and hated the eggs she'd always produce. She Simply sat on the bed however, waiting for a chance to get on you. You pulled away from your sister after a moment as Angela started to bob her head up and down your length softly, earning a soft moan from you as well. You rubbed her head softly and felt the Priestess begin to move her head more rapidly now as your other hand snaked around Eliza's waist and groped her roughly. She let off a moan at your touch as your rod twitched and throbbed in Angela's mouth to signal your coming climax. You blew your load into the priestess mouth and heard her gulp it down greedily before pulling off with a pop.

 You suddenly felt yourself being brought down to the bed before Erin slid onto your torso with a soft smile. She pressed her lips against your own for a moment before pulling back and lifting herself over your tip. She then slid down onto your member with a loud moan and rested her hands on your chest right before she began to lift her hips up then drop them. She let off a series of small moans as she bounced up and down on your length softly with you holding her hips as you bucked yours up into her in sync. Suddenly, she started to pick up the pace as well as you while your sister smothered you with her breasts as Angela got behind Erin and groped her softly. The dragoness moaned out with all the attention she was receiving from the three of you and felt her walls tightening around your cock. It was only a few more minutes before the Dragoness gave out and came before you could, though you kept her going, making her bounce until you fired your thichk streams of semen into her. Erin panted softly and smiled before she rested her head near your hip while Angela took her turn before Eliza could.

 "H-hey!" Eliza exclaimed.

 "Sorry, too slow." Angela replied with a giggle.

 "Don't worry sis," you said, "I won't tire myself out too fast."

 She sighed and nodded as you set Angela on her side, making her yelp in surprise with her back turned to you before you lifted her leg up and pressed your cock into her as well. She let off a loud moan as you moved back and forth into her at a steady pace with a hand under her hip to hug her close to you. The short priestess smiled and moaned softly at you before pulling you into another kiss. The kiss gave you the urge to start fucking her wildly as you moved her leg up a little higher too. Meanwhile, Eliza was shifting in her spot, waiting for the cleric to get off you already so she could have her turn already which would soon come, once you'd climaxed inside the cleric of course. You Soon pulled away as you came up on your end as well as her, violently thrusting your hips back and forth now. You listened to her loud moans before you fired thick globs of semen deep into her womb and pulled out.

 Lastly, Eliza jumped on you excitedly as you let Angela rest. She looked down at you as you felt her breasts pressing against your chest. She cupped your cheek and rn her hand down your scarred torso from the countless battles you two had endured together while your hand ran up her hip, where a nasty scar lied from a time she literally died for you. Of course she was resurrected thanks to Angela's Miracles.

 "I love you, dearest brother." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

 "I do too, dearest sister." You said right before you two shared a kiss with one another.

 You pressed your length upwards into her and listened to her moans as she danced her tongue with yours in a battle for dominance. You won, of course, and explored your sisters mouth as you gently bucked your hips upwards. She pulled away from you and wrapped her hands around your strong neck and let out a few more moans before your hands groped her rear end rather roughly. She blushed, even though she was used to it, and tightened her hold around you as your hips suddenly picked up the pace as well. Soft moans escaped your lips as well as you felt her walls tighten around you and hug your giant manhood. You took a hand from her rear and groped one of her breasts before lifting her up and suckling off that one as your movements also became much more rough as well. Your sister's moans of ecstasy and excitement filled the tent as they overpowered your own as well. The thought of this was only more arousing to you, a giant of a man in bed with his sister who was almost no where near his size. This thought helped you as you pushed through your limits and came closer to your final climax before the battle. You filled your sister to the brim and listened to her loud moans as you assumed they were probably heard by others outside.

 You didn't care about that though, no, instead you fell asleep with the dragoness to your right, the cleric to your left, and your sister on top of you. That is, until you heard the sound of the horn blowing, signaling the Vangaurd's job was done. You woke the three up and got dressed with them all before heading out to the war council's tent. Inside was Eto standing beside generals you hadn't seen previously. Though you knew who they were. Thorus, Lauren, and Terry. Beneath Thorus' helm was a pale strong faced man with short blond hair and shining blue eyes while Terry had dark brown hair and pale skin as well as hazel eyes that turned red when he unleashed his true power.

 "You're here." Eto said as Whitman came through.

 "And so are you." Whitman said.

 "I'm sure you know who we all are, (Y/N) so I'll get straight to the point. We're seizing the fortress for a vital position on the border of our territory and their own. And with it, a clear path to the very hallowed grounds they had tainted with their vile presence." Eto said.

 "In short," You began, "it's just a stepping stone."

 "Indeed." Eto said, "You will travel with Terry to the keep and find their leader, then you will kill him without mercy."

 "Sounds simple." You said.

 "It is, I trust that you and your party will find no difficulty in killing them." He said.

 "I won't." you said.

 The rest of the briefing was just what the plans were before you found yourself standing on the front lines beside Terry and a silver haired acolyte you couldn't remember. But you knew she hung around him a lot. You crossed your arms and looked at Angela before turning back to face the General of the regiment you were fighting alongside. The Black Cerberus Knights, they called themselves.

 You heard a loud horn blow in the distance before seeing a wave of armored warriors dressed like crows charge towards the several gaps made by the vanguard. You noticed that Lauren's soldiers were charging with you, before seeing her nearby, wearing no helmet as she gripped her sword and shield tightly. Suddenly, Blackguard troops began pouring out of the fortress' shattered defences and moving towards you. You looked at Eliza and gave her a nod before she stopped to cast a spell.

 She closed her eyes and gripped her staff tightly before raising it in the air and saying, "Summon Frost Giant!"

 A sudden blizzard appeared and formed into a blue skinned giant man fully nude with blue in the whites of his eyes. His arms were lanky and his torso massive and hunched while white fur covered various parts of his body. The giant met the fores and raised his fists into the air before slamming them into the ground, sending a good portion of troops flying. Suddenly, a ballista bolt pierced the Giant's shoulder before he ripped it out and turned towards his attacker. A single Ballista remained that the Vanguard had missed. The Giant formed a giant bow out of ice and pulled the drawstring back, making an arrow of ice the size of a fully grown tree. He let it loose and the arrow took the ballista and one of the soldiers with it far off into the distance, which honestly seemed to be a fun way to die to you, but you kept that to yourself.

 You finally met with the enemy as well, looking as the fear in their eyes consumed them. You held your swords tightly before swinging them in a wide arc and splitting all of them in half. Another soldier came at you and you stabbed him instantly without looking and hurled his body at a few other soldiers. You slammed one more to the side before unleashing a loud battle cry into the air before jumping into the thick of the battle. With every blow you sent blood, bones, heads, limbs, fingers, broken swords, axeheads- anything the soldier had you relieved it from their bodies and sent it flying. Anyone who tried to escape was maimed by one of Erin's juvenile dragons, who seemed to be having a field day with every death.

 Terry was fighting with expert skill alongside the acolyte, who threw kunai into her foes when she wasn't using her chakram. Terry was much more of a brute, swinging his shortsword wildly and cutting limbs every here and there. The synergy with the two of them was perfect, as if they were one being yet at the same time two. As if they knew what the other was going to do. Terry severed a head from a soldier on his knees before the Acolyte spin kicked it into another soldier, further proving how well the two worked together.

 You managed to cut your way with Terry and the Acolyte, followed by Angela as she was the only one who wasn't busy wiping out the armies outside the fortress. You four walked down the street with you looking at the girl and trying to figure out who she was. She noticed and called you out for it.

 "Stop looking at me." She said with a monotone voice.

 "Sorry, just trying to figure out who you are." You said.

 "A nobody." She said.

 "She's my soon to be bride." Terry said.

 "H-hey!" She said, suddenly filled with emotion.

 Terry laughed and said, "have I ever said you look cute when you're embarrassed?"

 "You did," she said, "last night in bed."

 "I don't need to listen in on your love life you two." You said.

 "Sorry, and 24," He said, "better tie your hair back, I can smell the Blackguard from here."

 She nodded, tying her hair back into a ponytail before gripping her chakram tightly in her hands. Terry and 24 decided it would be a good idea for the four of them to split up into pairs. She and him left towards the front of the keep deep within the fort while you and Angela were taking a detour. You two found yourselves alone in an alley before Angela wrapped her arms around your waist.

 "You think we can spare a few minutes to spend with each other?" She asked.

 "N-Now?!" You said, though weren't bothered by it as it wouldn't be the first time you two had sex in the middle of a battle, "f-fine."

 Despite you being a giant compared to her, she was still the fragile girl who'd looked after you when you fell ill several years ago in Charelson. You pulled your breeches down a bit and felt the cleric grip it softly moments before you picked her up by the back of her knees and held her up. You rubbed your shaft against Angela's womanhood softly after she lifted her robes over her thighs before pressing your tip against her womanhood. She smiled softly as she felt you pushing into her and moved her arms upwards and around your neck as you inched your way into her. Once she'd taken your full length, you began moving your hips back and forth gently into her. She moaned softly, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty alley as she began move her own hips now as well. You began to pick up the pace now and listened to her moans grow much louder now. However, you felt your climax coming on again as you pounded her. You didn't hold back when you did either, you forced your rod into her womb and filled her more with your seed before you pulled out and looked at the cum seeping from her core.

 She was satisfied now, and would be for a while before she wanted more. You put your meat away and peeked down the alley before readying your weapons and dashing down the street to take out three soldiers. They looked to you with panic filled eyes and raised their weapons in a vain attempt to defend themselves before you ended each of them with a single slash of both your blades. Their upper halves flew high into the air in seconds before falling behind you with a nice splat before an arrow bounced against your shoulder. You looked to your left and an archer aimed at you with his bow, which was held rather shakily. You were about to run again but your priestess fired a bolt of holy energy that exploded in a bright white light and killed him instantly.

 You looked back to see Angela walking up to you with her calm expression and nodded before letting her lead the way to the fort. It wasn't much of an issue, getting there. The men were mainly just pushovers, useless grunts in the way of the real fight within the fort. You hacked through groups of Blackguard soldiers before you were met with the final gate, that was when Terry and his companion arrived as well. You looked back and watched him step up to the gate before he twisted his weapon's grip and watched its blade increase to three times its size before he cut the metal door in two with ease and let his weapon return to its normal size. He looked to you and nodded before you four made your way up to the keep.

 Upon reaching the door, you caught a strange sent from within. It was a pungent scent not much different to that of a rotting corpse, yet somehow much worse. You looked at the main door to the keep and you all readied your weapons before you kicked the door open to be met with a blast of a strange white mist. Inside, bodies rotten and twisted laid strewn about, yet you quickly found they were still alive. At the end of the throne room, you saw the elongated wings of a death dragon before she turned to you. You'd heard of the power of Death dragons. You'd heard their feral forms were powerful giant dragons with chunks of their bodies missing. Their roar was a terrifying scream that went on par with that of dragons themselves even, able to make your ears bleed but not enough to make your mind literally explode in seconds. You'd heard that their breath was a mist, much like what you saw outside, that crippled and shriveled up anyone inside it until it dissipated, which was when you would be allowed to die.

 "My, oh my," The dragon said in her human-like form, "is that Terry's scent? I thought I'd never get a chance to smell that again."

 "And I thought I destroyed you, Erem. It's a shame I missed your heart." Terry said.

 She suddenly laughed and said, "wow, isn't this exciting? First a slave to your own kind in the debt mines, then a Ranger of Dragon's End, then a Priest to dead and nameless God, now a soldier in the Crow Godess' army? What's next? Will you join the circus? Or will you go crawling back to that Nameless God you love so much?"

 "Careful Terry," you said, "she's trying to get to you."

 "I know." He replied.

 "Oh wow, what a manly voice you have mister Knight! Why I can feel myself getting turned on by it already! I wonder how much manlier you look under that armor..." She said.

 "We've already got a dragon, we don't need another one." Angela said.

 "I know, I can smell all those scents on you." She said, "perhaps when I'm done though, I'll find out!"

 She suddenly dashed and with a heavy strike from her tail she sent Angela and 24 flying into a wall, which ended up rendering them unconscious. Terry, now enraged, charged at the dragon, though only ended up getting smacked aside as well. She moved with blinding speed before you and forced you to the ground. You ended up dropping your swords before she looked down at you with an evil smirk. You felt her pull down your breeches and pull out your rod with an excited "ahh" sound. She turned around and made sure she kept you down as he lips wrapped around your tip. You could feel the cold inside of her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down your length and shivered slightly at the feeling. There was a cold burn along your shaft as well, but you were strong and managed to keep the pain down with ease. That cold inensified, however, when you felt her even colder tongue and dug your strong fingers into the dirt as her head began to bob more rapidly now. You let off a couple grunts and turned your head to the side as you tried to ignore the pleasure you were feeling but nearly failed in doing so. Suddenly you could hear the sound of the dragon's giggle at your attempt to ignore the pleasure you felt and found yourself spewing strings of your cum down her undead throat. She got up suddenly and stripped the bits of armor she wore off before she teased your tip with your womanhood.

 "Still hard? My oh my, you're such a perv~" She said in a seductive tone.

 You ignored her as you felt her womanhood encase your thick phallus inside of her and fell victim to her charm, signaled by your rather loud moan. She giggled more and groped herself as she taunted you, saying that a big strong man like you was no different than any other as your cock appeared and disappeared within her womanhood. SHe made her movements slow but at the same time her movements were painful thanks to the strong cold feeling her body naturally produced. You could feel her bending forward and her movements also beginning to increase slightly. You tried to hold back any more urges to moan after her teasing from earlier. This caused her to playfully tease you more than before now. When she realized you weren't giving in so easily, she tried to take her teasing up a notch. Her tone became more seductive, her gaze softened more, and her body pressed against your own, though you couldn't feel it through your armor. You noticed Terry get up and look in surprise. Then, as if you both had become one, you both had the same idea. He mouthed for you to distract her while he would get behind her and take her out. You nodded slightly and grabbed the undead dragon's ass roughly before setting her up right and bucking your hips upwards into her roughly. Her eyes widened and you began to turn things around. You were the one teasing her an calling her a massive undead dragon slut as she moaned uncontrollably. Your words seemed to excite her since she began to try and sync her own movements with your own. You soon felt your climax coming again as the dragon's walls tightened around you, but by now Terry was almost directly behind her as well. You gripped her ass tightly before you poured your load deep inside the undead dragon as her climax had been reached as well. She screamed in ecstasy into the air right before Terry thrust his sword into her backside.

 Erem took flight with a heavy wingbeat before he could, however, and smirked down at you both with your fluids leaking down her thighs. You growled and put your meat away before standing up and grabbing your swords as well.

 "Such a shame, I thought you actually wanted me badly." Erem said, "oh well, I guess we'll try again when I rape you next time."

 "There won't be a next time." You replied.

 "Yeah, so instead of cowering above us, get down here and fight us like a real dragon." Terry said.

 "I'm afraid I can't, I already have what I came for anyway." She said and a black mist formed a bladed staff in her hand.

 "Wait a second..." You began.

 "Is that..." Terry continued.

 "THE ARCHBISHOP'S WISDOM?!" You and Terry yelled in unison.

 "With this I'll finally overthrow the Dragon Queens, then this world will be mine, and you, knight, you will be my plaything for all eternity." She said with a wicked smile.

 "I'll kill you before you can even get close to me." You said.

 "You couldn't take over the world anyway, the Gods would unite and destroy you. Not only that, but so would Death Hand, The Winter Legion, The Blackgaurd, and even the Elves and Dark Elves." Terry said, "you'd be outnumbered and outmatched."

 "Then neither of you know the full power of the Archbishop's Wisdom. I'd love to explain it to you, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. Til' we meet again you two, which I'm sure won't be long." Erem said before laughing and disappearing into a white mist.

 You saw Angela get up and moved to her aid while Terry moved to 24's own. You made sure your Priestess was alright and sighed when you saw 24 wake up as well. Terry had ripped his helmet off and tossed it aside before you watched him kiss her and decided you and Angela would give them some room before heading outside to give a report to Emily, who was outside awaiting yours and Terry's reports. You just needed a way to explain to her how you had sex with a death dragon and had allowed her to escape with an artifact that could cause the end of the world.


End file.
